We Made It
by Seto Atlas
Summary: SEQUELTO:Spring's Blossem and Hero Up. When Seto saves Serenity she starts fall in love with him. But can Seto feel the same for her? Find out by readuding and reviewing.
1. Get out of work

We Made It

Chapter 1

Get Out of Work

Seto was sitting in his chair and was working on a letter to a company about new shipment of duel cards being sent out. While Seto was working Mokuba sat on the couch thinking why his brother didn't get out and date somebody. "Seto has been working so hard this week, I wish there was someway to get him out of that seat." Mokuba thought to himself as he watched his brother work.

Mokuba jumped off of the coach then said "How about you and me go get some lunch Seto." Seto looked away for a moment and said "As soon as I get done with this letter we will." Mokuba nodded in agreement then waited for his brother.

Later Seto was getting up out of his chair and shaking Mokuba awake "Mokuba lets go get some lunch."

Mokuba stretched a little then followed his brother to the limo. When they finally chose a restaurant Seto spotted Yugi and the others walking up. "Hey there's Kaiba and Mokuba." Tea said pointing to the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba waved as he saw Yugi and the others. Seto paid their bill as he saw Serenity talking to Mokuba. But when Serenity was a bout to take another step she slipped. Seto caught her before she could land on the floor.

Serenity blushed when Seto caught her. "Thanks Mr. Kaiba." Serenity said bowing in respect. "Whatever." Seto said letting her go and left to talk to the manager.

When Seto saw a person come out wearing a managers pin. " Excuse me but some employee forgot to put a wet floor sign if you don't put a sign warning your customers then I'll close this place down got it." Seto said sternly.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba I'll take care of it." said the manager. "Good." Seto said leaving as Mokuba followed behind him.

A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter but I'll try to come up with a lot more for chapter 2.


	2. Telling my feelings

We Made It

Chapter 2

Telling my feelings

Serenity sat with Tea and Mai who were talking about boys. Serenity sighed and said "Guys I've got tell you something." Mai gasped "Are you in love with Duke?" she asked. "No not Duke someone else." Serenity said dreamlike. Mai and Tea glanced at each other then asked "Who?"

Serenity sighed then answered "Seto." Mai almost choked from the answer. "Seto Kaiba?"asked Tea. "Yeah." said Serenity. "You know Joey would forbid this." said Tea. "Let her be in love with the guy Tea it's her choice." Mai said motioning to Serenity. "Besides forbidden love is so sweet." Mai continued, "Yes I know but what will we do to make it happen or what if Joey finds out?" Tea said worryingly.

"We won't let Joey find out until we get Kaiba to love her back and I over heard Mokuba talking to Kaiba and Mokuba said "I know you love her Seto" Mai said imitating Mokuba.

"So how do we make it work?" asked Serenity. "We don't have to do anything Mokuba is making him ask you out." Mai said pointing to Serenity. "How do you know this?" asked Serenity. "Cause Mokuba told me to tell you that Kaiba is gonna ask you out." said Mai.

"When?" asked Tea. "Tomorrow." After Serenity had talked with Mai and Tea she headed home."I can't believe they said Kaiba was gonna ask me out it's to good to be true well I better get home and do some homework."

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corporation Seto was working furiously yelling at his workers to tell them where stuff should go for Kaiba land's opening day next week. "Seto everything is set up for next week shall we call it a day?" asked Mokuba "You can go home but I got to take care of one last stack of paper work at Kaiba Corporation." Mokuba frowned then asked "You promise not to stay up late do you?" Seto sighed and said "I promise."

Later at home Mokuba was flipping through channels on the television. "No,no,no please who watches Barney the stinker dinosaur"

Mokuba flipped the channel one more time and found Pokemon. "Finally something good." Mokuba said exasperating. "It's a good thing I'm having Seto ask Serenity out he needs a girl." When the show was over he headed to his room to read.

Seto arrived home an hour later. "Mokie, I'm home!" Seto yelled as he took off his trench coat. Mokuba ran downstairs "Nis-ama you're home." Mokuba said hugging his brother. "So did you finish that paper work?" asked Mokuba.

At the Wheeler home Joey and Serenity were watching television. Serenity didn't watch much she had her mind set on Seto. "I hope Joey won't kill him if he finds out." Serenity thought to herself. Serenity could almost imagine it Joey grabbing Seto' and throwing him out the window.

"I'm going to bed. Serenity said getting up. "You okay Ren?" Joey asked with his mouth full of popcorn. "Yeah Joey just tired I'll see you in the morning." Serenity said walking up the stairs.

A/N:There's chapter 2 hope you liked it review or pm please!


	3. Changing My Mind

We Made It

Chapter 3

Changing My Mind

Seto was typing at his laptop furiously when Mokuba walked in. "Seto your suppose to be at the park to meet Serenity!" Mokuba said in shock. "Forget it Mokuba I'm not gonna ask the mutt's sister out besides I don't love her." Seto said sternly. "But Seto you gotta ask her out sometime." said Mokuba. "FORGET IT!" Seto said with anger in his voice.

Mokuba's eyes dropped sadly then slowly walked out the door. Later Mokuba was at the park telling Serenity the bad news. "I'm sorry Serenity I really tried." Mokuba said with his heart full of sadness. "It's okay Mokuba you tried." Serenity said hugging Mokuba. After Serenity left Mokuba she walked home with tears in her eyes. "Serenity?" Mai said shocked as she walked up to Serenity. Mai hugged her and gently stroked her back as she asked "What happened hon?"Serenity sniffed a bit as she said "Mr. Kaiba changed his mind.

Mai gave her a tissue as she lead Serenity to her house. Later at Mai's house she told he what Mokuba had said.

"I'm sorry that happened, Kaiba is a jerk for not asking you out, do you want me to talk to Kaiba?" Mai asked gently. Serenity shook her head "No I'll be fine." Serenity said trying to calm herself down. "But please don't tell Joey." she continued. Suddenly Mai's phone rang. When Mai answered she said "Hello?"

"Mai, have you seen Serenity I haven't seen her in a long time?" Joey asked with concern. "Don't worry Joey, Serenity is visiting with me I'll send her home when we get done talking." Mai said in the phone.

Joey sighed in relief then hung up. "Was that Joey?" asked Serenity. Mai nodded as she hung up the phone. "Well I better get home before Joey thinks I've been kidnapped. Serenity said getting up and then left the house.

The next day in Chemistry class Serenity was was watching her teacher perform an experiment. Serenity tried to pay attention but her mind was on the Jerk sitting behind her.

"Okay class I'm going to give you a group assignment that is due next week you will have different experiments you will demonstrat it and you must give your written report." The teacher named off the list of groups "and Serenity Wheeler and Mr. Kaiba." the teacher finished. "What!" both Serenity and Seto thought. "Me and the Jerk?" Serenity thought. "Me and Mutt's sister?" Seto thought who almost fell out of his chair,

Later after class Seto and Serenity complained that they couldn't work together. "I'm sorry but my decision is final." the teacher said who was getting ready for his next class.

Seto grumbled to himself as did Serenity. "Man I can't believe I have to work with this jerk even worse Joey would kill me!" Serenity thought to herself. She then went to her locker to get her book for her next class.

A/N:Yikes both of them working together. I'm thinking these guys are like Ying and Yang anyway please review!


	4. Hiding It All

We Made It

Chapter 4

Hiding It All

After her last class Serenity headed to her locker grumbling. "I can't believe I have to work with a jerk for a project, even worse I have loads of other homework, five reports on a books we've read and read yet ANOTHER book give a report on that!" Serenity sighed as she entered her locker combination and opened the locker. A blue piece of paper fell to the floor from her locker.

Serenity picked up the piece of paper opened it and read "_Meet me outside of school after you pick up your books and homework and don't worry about the dog he'll be fine I'll explain it to him after I drive you home sincerely Seto Kaiba._

Serenity crumbled up the piece of paper then threw it in the trash. "Hey Serenity, want to come to Arbys with us and get some shakes?" asked Tea. Serenity shook her head then said "Sorry Tea I have a lot of homework."

Serenity then ran off before Tea said anything. When Serenity reached the exit she saw the limo waiting for her. "Now is the time to get in the limo before Joey finds me." Serenity thought to herself. Roland opened the door for her as she raced inside. "What's the hurry Wheeler?" Seto asked smirking as he saw she landed in the seat like a baseball player sliding for home base. "I had to get out of there before Joey and the others thought something was up." Serenity said repositioning herself in the leather seat.

As the limo drove into Domino Middle School Serenity wondered why they were stopping her. Seto rolled down the window a bit trying to find Mokuba. He then saw a crowed chanting fight over and over. Seto made a angry face as he he got out and slammed the door behind him knowing who was in the fight. Serenity watched him walk over to the chanting crowed. As Seto was getting in the middle of the crowed he heard someone say "Come on Kaiba why don't you hit me." Seto stepped between Mokuba and the bully.

The kid ran for his life knowing the elder Kaiba would give what he asked for. "Thanks Seto I thought I was a goner there." Mokuba said as he sighed.

When both both of the Kaiba brothers got in the limo then drove to the Kaiba mentioned. As Mokuba put his backpack on the limo floor he asked "Serenity,what are you doing here?" Serenity shrugged then said "I have to do a project with your brother." Serenity said simply.

As Seto watched Mokuba and Serenity talk to each other he thought "Only one project and that's it, I'll have that teacher fired after this project is over." The limo then stopped at the Kaiba mansion. The two brothers got out as well as Serenity. When she took a good look at the huge house she was shocked. "Boy am I gonna be lost." she thought.

A/N:Yes, yes I know shortchapter but chapter five will be up soon.


	5. Hanging Out

We Made It

Chapter 5

Hanging Out

At Arbys the gang was having their shakes. "Where's Serenity Joey?" Yugi asked sipping his shake. Joey shrugged as he looked at Tea. "I asked her to come with us but she said she had a lot of homework, it's strange." Tea said with worry in her voice. "Why is it weird Tea?" asked Tristan. "Because she ran off before I could say anything." Tea answered.

"Do you think she's hiding something?" asked Yugi. "Hiding what?" Joey asked shocked. "That's right, Serenity barley hides anything." said Tea.

"If she is she'll be grounded!" Joey said as he jumped up from the table getting everybody's attention. "Joey, you can't all of a sudden ground her." Yugi said as he pulled his friend down in his seat. "Well I'll find out tonight when she gets home." Joey said he threw his drink in the trash. Everyone headed out the door going in different directions.

Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion Serenity was working on the report and Seto was putting the experiment together. No one said anything as they worked. "There I'm done Kaiba." Serenity said plainly as though there was no emotion in her voice. Seto looked at the report she had written then finished up the experiment. Mokuba who was sitting on the couch smirked. "I have an idea." he thought to himself. He then left the room leaving Seto and Serenity to work on their project

When Serenity looked at the clock she said nervously "I think It's time for me to go Joey will be worried if I don't get home." She left the room having Seto follow behind.

As they walked down the steps Serenity all of a sudden trip. She expected to fall to the ground but when she opened her eyes she saw herself hanging in mid air. "Why didn't I fall to the ground." she thought to herself. Serenity turned around and saw Seto holding her school uniform shirt.

"Why did I do that, why did I save the mutt's sister, I should have let her fall to the ground but felt I had no control over my body like I was being controlled like a robot." Seto thought as they entered his mustang.

While Seto was driving Serenity was thinking about her encounter with her fall. "I feel strange inside but still why did he save me?"

Serenity looked at Seto who had his eyes on the road. "I guess I should thank him for saving me and for the ride home as well." she thought to herself as she turned her head to the window. In the backseat Mokuba was watching the two love birds. "That tripping over Serenity thing sure has both of them thinking, I think I did a good job." Mokuba thought to himself as he was smiling from ear to ear. "What are grinning about back there Mokuba?" Seto asked as he looked in the mirror.

"Oh, nothing but a joke I heard at school today." Mokuba lied as looked out the window. As the car pulled in front of the Wheeler home Serenity asked how he knew where she lived. Seto pointed to Mokuba then said sarcastically "The backseat driver gave me directions." Mokuba grinned "a little brother's work is never done." He said. Serenity turned back to Seto then said "Thanks for the ride home and for saving me as well." She said nicely.

"Whatever." He answered. All of sudden Joey jammed the door opened then said "Ah ha, Kaiba what are you doing dating my sister?" Seto got out of the car then said "Cool it mutt she was just doing homework with me for a project in class." Serenity stepped between the two boys then said "Stop Joey, it's true he even saved me from falling to the ground if it weren't for him I would have had scraps and bruises!"

Joey and Seto were shocked by her outburst. "Why in the world is she defending me?" Seto thought to him self. In the car Mokuba was doing a little celebration dance. "Way to go Serenity he yelled.

A/N:Well there you go surprised? Well I bet you can't wait to find out what happens next Review please.


	6. Thinking of Love

We Made It

Chapter 6

Thinking of Love

The next day Serenity was walking out of the library with a book she checked out close to her chest. "Joseph, why didn't you meet up with me last night?" Serenity heard a familiar voice yell. She ran to the sound but stopped in her tracks when she saw Mai and Joey.

Serenity hid behind the tree with her book clutched in one hand. "I didn't know I had a date last night!" Joey yelled throwing his arms in the air. "Then what were you doing last night?" Mai asked as she crossed her arms. Joey sighed as he said "I was upset at Kaiba for taking Serenity with him after school." Both of them continued to argue getting everybody's attention.

"Well next time call me before you do something stupid!" Mai warned Joey with her eyes glowing as though they were on fire.

Joey then touched both her arms "Mai you know I wouldn't dump you." Joey said as they both looked in each others eyes. Serenity saw them getting closer and closer. "Wow, they both calmed down that fast?" Serenity thought to herself. When Serenity saw them kiss and make up she started to flee thinking that they might see her.

When their lips parted Mai slapped Joey. "What was that for?" Joey asked when he fell to the ground touching his soar cheek. "You know exactly why." Mai said leaving. Joey got up yelling silly things "I'm sorry Mai I blame the clowns or maybe Kaiba, yeah Kaiba, or the president, or homework!"Meanwhile Serenity was running home with her book still clutched to her chest. All of a sudden she felt she bumped into somebody and fell to the ground.

She then got up before she could find out who she bumped into. Back at the ground Seto watched Serenity running for her life "What has gotten into Wheeler? Seto thought as he got up brushing the dirt off of himself.

Serenity ran as fast as her legs could go. "Gotta get home." she thought. When she did get home she plopped herself on her bed huffing as she was out of breath.

"Did I really see that, neither could I believe that Kaiba would kiss me."she thought to herself. Serenity sighed then said out loud "It's just a dream that will never come true. Later Serenity was reading her book she had checked out today but couldn't concentrate.

"Did I forget something, I already finished all my reports, might as well just start cooking Joey's dinner.

Later when Joey came home he didn't look his usual self. "Want dinner Joey I made your favorite." Serenity offered with a smile on her face as she held the plate of food in front of him. "No thanks Serenity, I'm not hungry I am going to bed." Joey answered heading down the hall to his room. "Poor Joey, he's handling Mai's argument hard, well I can't let this food go to waste." Serenity said setting the plate of food on the table sat down and started eating her brother's dinner.

When Serenity got done eating the delicious meal she washed the plate then put it in the dish washer. As she sat down to try reading her book she turned on a nearby lamp to user.

Serenity was getting deep in thought of her book. "This sure is getting intrusting." she thought to herself. When the dish washer beeped she got up then put them away. Serenity was about to lock the door to the entrance to the hall when a knock at the door sounded.

When she opened the door she found Seto standing in the doorway with his arms crossed as though he was angry.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Serenity asked nervously. "I came because a certain person bumped into me and forgot to say sorry for it also to see what has gotten into you." Seto answered as he entered the Wheeler home. As he passed her Serenity blushed thinking "Oh I'm so dead."

A/N: That's the end of chapter 6, I hope this didn't sound stupid. Please Review!


	7. An Embarrassing Accident

We Made It

Chapter 7

An Embarrassing Accident

Later the next day Serenity was getting ready to go back to the Kaiba Mansion. Seto had told her last night to come over the next day to finish up the project. "I hope Joey's not awake yet." Serenity said to herself. When she looked at her alarm clock it read 5 ' clock. Serenity went to the shower grabbing her under garments with her.

As she turned on the shower for the right temperature she realized she didn't lock her bedroom door. Serenity ran to her door to lock then went back to the shower. After she got out she rapped a towel around her then went to pick out her clothes. When she opened her closet she picked out a pair of skinny jeans with and a pink t-shirt to go with it. When she entered the kitchen and started writing a note.

"_Dear Joey, I have gone to Tea's House today see you when I get home. Sincerely Serenity. _Serenity put the note on the fridge then grabbed her bag and left the Wheeler home. When she was walking pass Kaiba Corporation Seto popped in her head.

"I hope Mokuba is at the mansion today I don't want to be alone with Kaiba." Serenity said nervously to her self.

When She arrived at the Kaiba Mansion she knocked on the door then saw Roland answer the door. "Good Morning Roland." Serenity said with a smile on her face as she entered the mansion. When Serenity entered the library she saw Seto had beaten her to the work. "We're almost done here all we need to do is put on the final piece." Seto said holding it up. Serenity modded then started it the last pieces together.

When It was 1o 'clock Serenity was eating her lunch she had packed before sh left. As she was eating Mokuba came running in the dinning room. "Hey Mokuba." Serenity said as she took another bite in her apple. "Hey Serenity what are you doing here I thought you finished your project?" asked Mokuba. "We're almost done just need to put the finishing touches." Serenity said getting and throwing her trash away.

Serenity went back in the library to put one more piece. But just as she was about to put it in place Seto yelled "What are you doing?"

Serenity turned around then said "Putting the last piece together?" Mokuba walked in from Seto's outburst. "Are you stupid, the piece gos right here." he said pointing. Serenity started have tears come down her eyes as she ran out of the mansion. "Boy that was sure stupid of you Seto." Mokuba said as he turned to his brother.

Seto walked out of the library. Meanwhile Serenity kept running as tears kept coming down. Serenity ran in the street as a car was coming towards her. All of a sudden someone pushed her out of the way. "What are you doing running in the street like that you could have gotten us both killed." A familiar voice said sternly. The driver got out of the car and asked "Are you okay miss?"

Serenity looked up whipping her tears away. "She's fine." said Seto. Mai's convertible drove up as she asked in shock "What the heck happened?" Seto let go of Serenity as he said "Wheeler here ran into the street and I see you're good hands here."

Mai drove Serenity home as she told Mai everything. "Please don't tell Joey Mai he might kill Seto." Serenity begged her. "Since when do you call Kaiba by his first name?" asked Mai.

Serenity blushed as she answered "I think I love him." Mai smiled then said "Somehow I knew you two were meant to be."

A/N:Well there you go I did the best I could.


	8. Girl Talk

We Made It

Chapter 8

Girl Talk

As Mai drove her purple convertible Serenity was looking out the window watching buildings and cars go by. "So do you want me to drive you home?" Mai asked ounce she came to a red light. Serenity still was grieving over the incident that happened a few minutes ago. "Are you stupid?" Seto's voice echoed in her head.

"No, I'd like for some advice." Serenity said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You mean like women advice?" Mai questioned her.

Serenity nodded before she turned back to her window. The light finally turned green and Mai made a right turn. When Mai parked her car a phone started to ring in her purse. "Hello?" Mai asked as both her and Serenity got out of the car. "Mai I hope you're not busy I need to come over it's an emergency." Tea said nervously over the phone.

"Boy emergency?" Mai asked as she made a smirk across her face. Tea babbled a bit then sighed "How did you know?" Tea asked still nervous. "Cause Serenity is having the same problem." said Mai. "Okay I'll be over in a few minutes." Tea said as she started toward the door.

Later the three of them were sitting in Mai's living room dinning water. "Okay Tea what seems to be your problem?" Mai asked as she sat in front of them in a conffy chair. "Well Yugi asked me on a date." Tea said playing with her fingers. "That's great Tea but what is the problem?" asked Serenity. "I feel like I'm not ready for dating yet." Tea said as she slumped in the couch.

"I think you are ready you just need to get a hold of the situation." Mai said as she poured some water in her cup. "You think so?" asked Tea. Mai nodded as she took a sip of water.

"So what do you think of my problem?" Serenity asked as she pointed to herself. "Your problem is a bit more complicated." answered Mai. "What happened Serenity?" Tea asked with worry in her voice.

"Kaiba called her stupid while they were finishing their project." Mai said with a bit of anger in her voice. "Oh Serenity." said Tea. "Kaiba is stupid for calling her stupid., a guy calls you stupid then he runs off." Mai said she motioned with her hand. "So what do you think I should do?" asked Serenity. "For now ignore it sometime the problem will come up again and something will happen."

Tea and Serenity looked at each other. "Is that wise Mai, I mean it seems wrong to ignore something like that at hand." Tea questioned as she looked at Mai. "Your the expert on friendship and I'm the expert on boys."

"She's right Tea, what else could I do?" Serenity said as she shrugged. "I would give you better advice but this situation is a tough one." Mai said as she lead her friends to the door.

"Where did you get all of your advice Mai it's good?" asked Tea. "Experience I guess." Mai answered. As Serenity walked home she couldn't get her mind off of Seto. "Why did you defend me the other day?" Seto had asked while they were working on their project. "I guess to um to pay you back from saving me from that fall." Serenity answered. "It was clearly nothing." said Seto.

"Well I think it was something Kaiba." as they continued working Seto kept an eye on her as they worked. When Serenity came out of her thoughts she realized she was home.

"I can't believe I almost walked past home, how clumsy of me." Serenity said to herself as she unlocked the front door. "Joey, I'm home!" Serenity yelled as she put her purse down then walked to Joey's room. As she entered his room he saw him playing video games. "Joey were here all day playing video games?" Serenity asked as she looked around the messy room.

"Of course not I was at Yugi's." Joey said as moved his controller. Serenity sighed in relief then left to make dinner.

A/N: There's chapter 8. and about Serenity's thoughts as she was walking home was a flashback. I wanted to add that. So pleasereview!


	9. A Date with my Brother's Enemy

We Made It

Chapter 9

A Date with my Brother's Enemy

As Serenity was walking to school with Joey the next day she realized that both her and Seto didn't finish her project yesterday. "Oh no." Serenity thought in her mind. She started running with her long auburn hair flowing behind her. "Hey wait up Ren!" Joey yelled as he ran after her. Ounce the Wheeler siblings entered Domino High Serenity ran to Seto's locker.

"What's the rush Wheeler?" Seto asked mockingly. Serenity look up after panting. "I'm worried cause we didn't finish our project." Serenity said sternly. "Relax I put the last piece on after I came home and you left with Mai." Seto said with no emotion in his voice.

Serenity sighed in relief then left Seto alone. The day passed by slowly as she went from class to class. When it was time to go to her last class of the day she entered the room then waited for class to start. Serenity opened her notebook to pull out her report. When class started and the teacher called each group Serenity waited patiently .

After Serenity and Seto presented their project the bell rang signaling that school was over. As Serenity put her books in her bag Seto walked up behind her.

Seto waited till she turned around when she did she was puzzled. "I owe for defending me and I'm sorry about yesterday." said Seto. "You don't owe me Kaiba and I forgive you." Serenity as she walked past him. Seto watched her leave the room. "I gotta catch up with her before she catches up with the mutt." Seto thought. He walked out of the room then looked around the hall. "Where did she go?" Seto muttered to himself.

Seto looked around again and spotted her at her locker. He then darted to toward his destination when he got there Serenity was giving him a stern look. "Okay, how are you gonna owe me?" She asked with her arms crossed. "By taking you to dinner at least ounce." Seto said holding up a finger. Serenity sighed then said "Fine, I'll see you at seven." Serenity said then walked off.

Serenity walked up to Joey and the others trying to get Tea's attention. Tea noticed Serenity mouthing something but she couldn't tell what.

When they reached the park Serenity grabbed Tea's school uniform as the boys walked off and didn't notice. "Tea, I need your help to pick out a dress I have a date with Kaiba." said Serenity. Tea looked confused ""I thought you were going to ignore the problem."

When they got to the Wheeler home Tea helped Serenity the best she could. "So Kaiba owes you for what happened?" Tea asked as she helped Serenity tie her dress. "That's what he said." said Serenity. Tea finished then let Serenity finish the rest.

"I need you to distract Joey and the others as I sneak out the door." said Serenity. Tea nodded then they talked for a bit

When it was 7 o'clock Tea did as she was told and distracted the boys. "Guys I hear there's suppose to be a new duel tournament on TV tonight." Tea said as she put the remote in the fridge. "Really?" asked Tristan. Joey was gonna grab the remote off the coffee table but it wasn't there. "Okay who stole the remote?" asked Joey. "It wasn't me man!" Tristan said as he helled his hands up in defense. Joey then turned to Yugi. "It wasn't me either Joey." Yugi said as he shrugged.

"Okay, no man is leaving until one of you gives me the remote." Joey said as he gave both of them a silly look.

"No fair Joey all of us has homework." said Tristan. "Well then someone is going to have detention for a week in the history class." As Joey waited for one of them to give up the remote Serenity snuck out the door. "I have all night boys." said Joey.

A/N: Joey is so silly sometimes. Anyway Next chapter is the date.


	10. Caught in the Act

We Made it

Chapter 10

Caught in the Act

As Serenity entered the limo she saw Seto sitting there smirking. "So how did you get past the mutt?" Seto asked as the limo drove out of the Wheeler home drive way. "Well Tea tricked Joey and the others by telling them that there was a duel tournament on TV so when Joey reached for the remote it was gone and he thinks either Yugi or Tristan took it." Serenity said as she set her purse beside her. "Where was the remote?" Seto asked quizzically.

Serenity snickered before she answered "Tea put it in the fridge and Joey told the guys if they didn't give the remote they would have to face detention." Seto laughed at her remark. "You are gonna have to tell me the outcome of that prank later." said Seto.

The limo took a few turns until they came to a red light. "What is the restraunt we going to?" Serenity asked curiously.

"It's something fancy." he answered. Serenity felt nervous "Oh no, he said fancy that means I'm going to wash dishes." She thought nervously. "Relax Wheeler I'm paying." Seto said with his hand on his chin and his arm resting on the window sill.

"I can't let you pay Kaiba." Serenity said sternly. "And why not?" Seto questioned as he crossed his arms. Serenity couldn't think of any reason. "I'm waiting." he said with no emotion in his voice. There was still silence as Serenity kept thinking of a reason. She sighed then gave up "I have no reason."

When they arrived at the restraunt and got there table they were looking at the menus. Serenity tried to find the cheapest dinner meal so that way Seto didn't have to pay so much. "I'll have the chicken salad." Serenity said as she closed the menu and handed it to the waiter. "I'll have whatever the is the best per furred by the chef." Seto said doing the same. The waiter bowed then left. "So what is Mokuba doing tonight?" Serenity asked as she took a sip of her water.

"He's watching a movie that he wanted to see tonight on one of his cartoon channels." Seto said chuckling. "What's so funny?" asked Serenity.

"Mokuba was giving me silly tips for my "date." said Seto. "What were the silly tips?" Serenity asked as she rested her head on her right hand. " When you pick up your date you should always open the door for them or The guys always pay for the dinner." Seto said as grinned about his brother.

Serenity laughed then said "Sounds like your little brother knows what he's talking about." Seto grinned as he nodded. A waiter put their dinner on the table then left. As they continued eating they talked about other things. "You fired the teacher?" Serenity asked shocked. "Yeah but that was before I understood you more." Seto said as he put his used napkin on his empty plate. "Did I just say that, boy she is softing me up.

When dinner was over Seto payed the bill and then they both headed back to the limo. "Thanks for dinner Kaiba." Serenity said as the limo pulled back into the Wheeler drive way. "Your Welcome and you can call me Seto for now on." Seto said as closed his eyes and waited for her to get out of the car. But Seto got the surprise of his life. The next thing he knew Serenity kissed him on the lips. "Hey get away from my sister Kaiba!" Serenity gasped and turned around "Joey please don't hurt him I LOVE SETO!"

A/N:wow what an outburst.


	11. What a Love Scene

We Made It

Chapter 11

What a Love Scene

As Joey stood on the driveway tapping his foot for an explanation Serenity said "Joey please don't hurt him I LOVE SETO" Joey gasped as well as Tristan who then fainted from Serenity's outburst. "Serenity you can't love moneybags he's a monster!" Serenity made a frown as she heard this from her brother with a single tear coming down her face. Seto saw this then got out of the limo.

"Wheeler she is old enough to know who and not to date." said Seto. "Since when do you know about that Kaiba!" Joey yelled as he gave Seto an angry look. "Since we started our project." Seto answered. Serenity's head shot back and forth at the two boys she loved. "Stop it I love both of you but if you two can't get along I'll..." Serenity couldn't finish her sentence she couldn't think of a good reason. "Serenity." Joey said in shock.

Yugi and Tea came up to the group. Tristan was still out cold. Seto Stepped in front of Serenity saying "I'm the one who arranged this date. I owed her for calling her stupid and it's my fault she almost got run over." Joey had his mouth opened in shock "Kaiba standing up for my sister this has to be a prank." Joey thought to himself.

"You hurt my sister's feelings and almost run over?" Joey asked in shock. Joey then punched Seto giving him a black eye. Seto then fell to the ground. "Seto!"

Serenity looked at Seto then gave Joey a glare. "Come on Seto I'll give you an ice pack." Serenity said as she lead Seto in the house. "Joey!" Tea yelled. As Tea was giving the scolding of a life time Serenity lead Seto in.

When they went in Serenity sat Seto down in a chair. Serenity pup ice in the bag then went back to Seto. "Let me see." Serenity said moving his cold hand. Serenity put the ice pack to his black eye which made Seto grunt. "I'm sorry Joey did that to you it was my fault." Serenity said holding the pack to his head.

"No, it wasn't your fault." said Seto. "Yes it was and thank you." Serenity said as she smiled. "For what?" asked Seto. Serenity giggled which made Seto smiled a bit.

"For a good time tonight and for standing up for me." she answered. "It was nothing Seto said looking a different way. "No it was something." Serenity said touching his face. Seto tensed a bit but then relaxed letting her touch the bruise. Just then Joey came in. "I have to tell you something Kaiba." Joey said turning around. Tea motioned for him to go on.

"I'm sorry Kaiba, I should trust you with my sister and for the black eye." Joey continued. Seto got up then said "It's okay Wheeler you were just protecting your sister." Seto said shaking Joey's hand to make amends. They shook hands then Joey turned around. Seto kissed Serenity when Joey wasn't looking then snuck out.

In the limo Seto thought to himself on the way home. "Did I just kiss Serenity, boy she must be changing me."

When Seto entered the Kaiba Mansion Mokuba ran to him. "Hey Seto how was your date?" he asked then saw the black eye. "It was wonderful but it's weird I kept feeling something in my chest when Serenity touched me." Mokuba smiled then said "That you felt was love Seto." Seto smirked then ruffled Mokuba's raven black hair then said "Yeah right." As Seto walked down to his bedroom Mokuba yelled "Stop denying it Seto I know you love her even Roland knows it." Roland came in and asked "Know what?" Mokuba snickered as he skipped to his room singing "Seto loves Serenity."

A/N: Silly Mokuba and Joey's such an Idiot am I right? Anyway there's there's my first eleventh chapter (Squeals) Please Review or Mokuba will cry.


	12. Dreams to Nightmares

We Made It

Chapter 12

Dreams to Nightmares

Seto layed in his bed hearing Mokuba continue dance down the hall singing "Seto loves Serenity." Seto shook his head as he smirked then yelled. "Go to bed Mokuba!" Mokuba jumped at his brother's outburst then made a be line for his room down the hall. "Finally." Seto said ounce he heard Mokuba slam the door.

He pulled out a book from his drawer that was called "The Monk" and started reading. Of course knowing Seto he couldn't get Serenity's kiss out of his head. "I don't love her besides who would love a Kaiba." he said out loud

Seto closed his book then put it in the drawer. As Seto looked at the roof of his room he began to doze._ Serenity was sitting in her chair at the school prom watching everyone dance. All of a sudden Seto comes up to her and ask nervously "Want to dance?" Serenity smiled then took his hand. As they headed to the dance floor everyone disappeared and a slow song started to play._

_ Serenity took his hand and started slow dancing. "Thanks for um, dancing with me." Serenity said to him as she lean in his chest falling to sleep._

_ Seto rapped an arm around her waist as they kept dancing. "You don't know how much you mean to me." Seto whispered. Serenity smiled with her eyes still closed. A sudden thunder sounded as a purple cloud forming Guzaburo's face. "SETO!" he yelled getting both of the couples attention. "What are you doing here Guzaburo this is my dream!" said Seto. "I'm here because you are becoming weak with that girl,A Kaiba can never be weak in any words love." Guzaburo said as he pointed to Serenity. Guzaburo took Serenity with him as he disappeared. "I hope his will teach you a lesson." Seto heard Guzaburo's voice say. "Serenity!" Seto yelled as he heard Guzaburo laugh evilly._

Seto jolted awake screaming. "It was only a dream." Seto said to himself. Mokuba opened the door. "Seto are you okay?" he asked getting on the bed. "It was only a dream Mokie go back to bed." Seto said trying to get Mokuba back to bed. Of course Mokuba wasn't convinced. "If was a dream you wouldn't be screaming." Mokuba said as he crossed his arms.

"Come on Seto tell me what it was it will not only make me feel better but me as well and I'm not going back to bed until you tell me." Mokuba said firmly. Seto sighed then said "Me and Serenity were at this prom and I asked her to dance. She said yes then as we were walking to the middle of the floor everyone disappeared. We started dancing to a slow song and Serenity thanked me for dancing with her. I said something then she started to fall asleep."

"Hold it big bro, what did you say to her?" Mokuba interrupted. "I told her you don't know how much you mean to me." Seto said as Mokuba smirked. "See you do love her!"

Seto sighed then asked "Do you want me to finish the story?" Mokuba nodded. "Anyway somebody showed up and took her away." he finished. "Was it Pegasus?" asked Mokuba. "No." he answered. "Marik? Mokuba asked again. "No." said Seto. "Noah?" asked Mokuba. "No and I doubt Noah would be that clever." said Seto. Than who was?" Mokuba asked anxiously.

"It was Guzaburo." Seto answered. Mokuba gasped. "I can't believe that monster entered your dreams Seto." Mokuba said in shock.

"Just go to bed Mokie you already had your bed time story."Seto said sarcastically. "All right, I can't wait to tell Serenity." Mokuba said as he walked out the door. Seto's eyes popped open wide then yelled "What Mokie you get back here!" Seto yelled chasing after Mokuba.

A/N:Well there's chapter twelve. Seto's dream is in italics so I_ tried to make this fun and romantic. Enjoy!_


	13. Do You Love Me

We Made it

Chapter 13

Do you love me?

The next day Serenity sat on the steps of New Domino High waiting for a certain CEO to arrive. "Sis who are you waiting for?" Joey asked as he sat down beside her. "I'm waiting for Seto so I can see if his black eye is not swollen." said Serenity. Joey sighed in defeat "It's going to take a while to get use to moneybags being your boyfriend." He said as he looked at his sister who so excited.

The limo pulled into the driveway getting every student's attention. Joey was about to make a silly remark about how the other kids still stared at the limo but instead watched his sister race to the limo. "Ah young love." Tea said as she came up to Joey. The Couple walked in together holding hands but Serenity was holding Seto's hand than Seto holding hers.

Serenity was about to ask Seto something when the bell rang signaling for the students to go to class. "I'll meet you at lunch time." Seto said as he walked off leaving Serenity sad that she didn't get to ask her question.

"Just my luck." Serenity said sadly heading for her first class. When she entered her first class she sat in her front row seat waiting for it to be lunch time.

"Class we shall take notes on today's math lesson." the teacher said writing a few problems down on the board. "It's a good thing my senior year has only a few more months to go until summer vacation then I shall be out of this school of Hard Knox." Serenity thought to herself as she took the motes.

Serenity tried to pay attention to her teacher but couldn't seem to just hope for lunch to arrive already. As soon as class was over she headed to locker to get her textbook for her next class. The locker kept giving her trouble each time she put in her combination. "Oh please not know!" Serenity yelled getting everybody's attention.

"Here let me help." A familiar voice said behind her. Serenity turned around to see Seto behind her. "Don't scare me like that." Serenity said as she sighed in relief.

Seto helped open her locker then started to leave. "Thanks Seto, I love you." Serenity said as she got her books then rushed to her next class. Time passed by faster in her second class. Soon enough she was heading to the lunch room to meet Seto.

A/N:Sorry this was short but I didn't have much to go on. Please review!


	14. Love Will Find A Way

We Made It

Chapter 14

Love Will Find a Way

As Serenity closed her locker door she headed to lunchroom. Ounce there she started to look around. "Looking for someone." A familiar voice asked behind her. "Seto." Serenity said as she turned around. "Come on my lunch table is on the roof." Seto said as he motioned her out of the lunch room. Serenity was confused, she couldn't believe Seto had his lunch time on the roof.

But then again who could blame him. All the guy wanted was peace and quiet during his lunch time. Serenity followed him out of the room and up a flight of stairs to the roof.

"We won't get in trouble for being up there will we?" Serenity asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Seto laughed then answered with a smirk on his face. "Are you kidding,you are looking at one of Japan's most wealthiest CEO." Serenity laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Seto opened the door for her. As she walked through she was amazed with the view. "Wow it's amazing up here, no wonder you want to stay on the roof during lunch time." Serenity said excitedly. "Well I don't come up here for the sites, I come up here for silence." Seto said moving toward her. As Seto walked closer he saw an iPod on the ground.

"Now who's iPod could this be?" Seto asked with a smile on his face. Serenity blushed as Seto turned it on. "Lets see what kind of songs you have on here Miss Wheeler." Seto said as he scrolled threw the play list.

"Serenity walked up to him wanting her iPod back before song he chosen played. "Ah here we go a love song." Seto said as he pressed it.

The song began to play and Serenity wondered what kind of expression he would give her. Seto put the iPod on the ground beside him his lunch. Serenity sat beside him and ate her lunch as well.

_"In a perfect world_

_ that we've never_

_ known, we never_

_ need to face the_

_ world alone"_

"_They can have _

_ the world we'll _

_ create our own_

_ I may not be brave_

_ strong or smart but_

_ but somewhere in my_

_ secret heart"_

"_ I know love will_

_ find a way every where_

_ I go I'm home If you_

_ are there beside like dark _

_ turning into day somehow _

_ we'll come through now that_

_ I found you love will find a way."_

The song continued then a boys voice came in.

_"I was so afraid now I realize love is never wrong_

_ and so it never dies, there's a perfect world shining in your eyes!"_

Both of the voices sang

_"And if only they could feel it too the happiness I feel with you_

_ they know love will find a way anywhere we go we're home, if we are there together_

_ like dark turning into day somehow we'll come through now that I found you, love will find away_

_ "I know love will find a way."_

The song ended leaving both Seto and Serenity staring at each other. "Well you have good taste

Miss Wheeler." Seto said smiling at her. Serenity smiled back but finally said "Yeah but remember you should call me Serenity for now on."

They both got up but accidentally fell on each other. Serenity blushed after she landed on on top of Seto. Both their eyes gazed at each other as their lips were inches front of each others. "Sorry, clumsy me." Serenity said as she got up. "No problem." Seto said as he handed her iPod back. The bell rang signaling the students back to class. "Come on we don't want to get detention for awhile." Seto said opening the for her again. Serenity went down as Seto was behind her.

A/N:Phew, longest chapter I ever written. It took two pages! I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you tomorrow! If you see anything wrong sorry my computer wasgiving me trouble.


	15. Bye-Bye School and Hello Freedom

We Made It

Chapter 15

Bye-Bye School and Hello Freedom

(yes I know long chapter title)

A few months rolled by for the students at New Domino High. "It's finally May!" Joey yelled as he and Tristan were doing the victory dance. "Can you believe those two." Tea said as she was cleaning out her locker.

Serenity laughed then said "Ah let them dance." Tea sighed "Alright but as long as they don't do the conga line." said Tea. Yugi walked up to them watching the silly clowns dance down the hall. "Joey and Tristan are gonna get the principal's attention if they don't stop." Yugi said with caution in his voice. "I'll go stop their celebration." Tea said heading towards the two clowns."

"I gotta go see Seto, ah man I totally forgot!" Serenity said as she made a be line for the senior lockers. When she reached Seto he saw her panting. "What have you forgotten this time?" Seto asked as he crossed his and leaning on his locker door giving a smirk. Serenity thought for a moment then thought "My purse?" she asked holding up a finger. Seto shook his head. "My lunch box?" she asked again.

Seto sighed then pointed to the sign that said _"Seniors don't forget your cap and gown." _ Serenity frowned "How could I forget that!" she asked frustrated. "Well lets see, Wheeler, Wheeler , Wheeler and Wheeler." Seto said as he used his fingers.

"Silly Joey has made me forget yet again about something." Serenity said in defeat. "Well you better go get it, I already have mine." Seto said as he walked towards the limo that was waiting for him."Seto wait, could I go with you I don't have any plans for tonight and Joey I think is gonna be victory dancing all night drinking soda." Serenity asked as she twilled her fingers.

"Sure I don't have any plans either as well as Mokuba." said Seto. "You mean you don't have to work at the company tonight?" Serenity asked shocked. "No, I'm already done all I need now is to wait for the new dueling cards to come out and that will bea few weeks." said Seto.

Serenity nodded as she hurried to go get her cap and gown. When she got in the limo sheplaced the stuff on a leather seat. Then the limo headed out.

A/N:Yes short chapter but next time a long one!


	16. Hanging Out with the Kaiba Brothers

We Made It

Chapter 16

Hanging with the Kaiba Brothers

As Mokuba got in the limo when it drove up to the middle school he was surprised to see Serenity inside. "What are you doing here Serenity?" asked Mokuba. "She's here to spend the rest of the day with us Mokuba." Seto said after he instructed Roland to go to the Kaiba Mansion.

Mokuba smirked at his brother. "Really?" Mokuba asked. "Yeah I told Seto I had no plans whatsoever and here I am." Serenity said who was sitting next to Seto.

Serenity didn't know it but Seto had his arm behind her head that was on the leather seat. "That reminds me, a few months ago Seto had a dream about you." Mokuba said smirking at Seto. "Really." Serenity asked looking at Seto. "The kid's weird I think he had to much candy." Seto said as he he did the crazy sign.

"Ah come on Seto don't deny it." Mokuba said giving him the puppy dog eyes begging to tell her. "Nice try Mokie, it won't work." Seto said giving him a smirk back. "Well what if I want to hear about it?" asked Serenity. "Trust me you don't want to hear it." Seto said motioning no. "Okay I'll tell it." Mokuba said as he sat on the other side of Serenity.

As Mokuba told Serenity the dream Seto had about Guzaburo taking her away from him Seto sank in his seat embarrassed. "So that's what your dream was about." Serenity said as she smiled at Seto.

Seto sighed then said "Yeah it was." Serenity smiled then said "I think that's sweet that you dreamed about me." Seto looked at Mokuba then asked "Happy now?" Mokuba nodded and saw that they were arriving at the Kaiba Mansion. "Hey we're finally home!" Mokuba said looking out the window. Seto sighed in relief glad that his silly little brother couldn't do anything more embarrassing in the car.

Seto let Serenity out of the car first then got out followed by Mokuba. "So what do we do now?" Serenity asked shrugging. "Oh let me show you the picture of you that Seto put by his night stand." Mokuba said taking her hand leading her inside. "What , Mokuba you get back here!" Seto yelled running towards them. "You are are so dead Mokuba." Seto thought as he ran before his little brother locked him out.

A/N:Poor Seto, Mokuba is embarrassing him. But anyway please read and review or Seto will die of never lasting embarrassment!


	17. Melting My Icy Eyes

We Made It

Chapter 17

Melting My Icy Eyes

As the Kaiba Brothers and Serenity were playing video games Mokuba had an idea pop in his mind. "Hey Serenity I bet you can beat Seto on this game." Mokuba said as he held the controller in front of her waiting for her to take it. Serenity held her hands up in defense saying "I don't think so Mokuba, Seto is pretty good." Seto smirked "Good your little plan is not working Mokie." Seto thought to himself.

"Ah come on, you can get an ice cream sunday if you beat him!" Mokuba tried to tempt her to get it. Serenity couldn't take it. She snatched the controller out of his hand then exclaimed "Your going down Seto!" Mokuba cheered glad that his plan had worked. "Oh I'd like to see you try!" Seto said as he smirked and his icy blue eyes lighten up.

Serenity picked a fighter then then the fight began. Serenity was so absorbed in her concentration of beating him that she didn't realize she already had.

Seto was so shocked that he couldn't believe it. "Come on Serenity the chocolate Sunday is waiting for you in the dinning room." Mokuba said leading her to the dinning room. Serenity stopped in her tracks then said to Seto. "Come on I'll share." Serenity grabbed his hand bringing Seto to have her treat with her.

When Serenity saw the huge treat her eyes twinkled leaving Seto smile behind her. She got the spoon off the table then surprising Seto by giving it to him.

"Now why are you giving me your winnings?" Seto asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Because I told you I would share." she answered him as she sat down giving half to Seto and Mokuba and leaving some for her. As Seto ate Serenity's treat he watched her pig out. "Wow she sure isn't like other girls." he thought.

Mokuba smiled as he gently stepped on his brother's foot. "Ow what was that for Mokuba?" Seto asked in agony and pain.

Serenity was confused by Mokuba's action towards his brother."What is he up to?" She thought as Mokuba said "Oh well I guess I should go to my room." Mokuba said as he got out of his chair and headed towards the staircase. Seto scooted his chair out then took his shoe of as well as his sock to check the damage.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked eating the last of her ice cream. "Yeah I think so but I don't know what has gotten into Mokuba." Seto said in agony. "Let me go get you some ice for that foot." Serenity said as she headed for the kitchen.

When Serenity came back she brought the ice with her. "His might be cold so be careful." She warned him. Serenity placed the ice pack on his foot. Seto winced at the soreness then relaxed.

"You probably should stay off that foot for at least a day" Serenity advised him looking into his eyes. She saw the coldness in his eyes start to melt as well he saw the fire in her eyes start to burn inside. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" the couple heard Mokuba say as he started dancing. "Seto loves Serenity, Seto loves Serenity." Mokuba sang over and over again leaving Seto blush and Serenity giggle. "I'm right the kid's crazy." Seto said smiling. "Maybe later next week Seto can purpose to her." Mokuba thought as he watched the two love birds look at each other but in this case "Beast smiling at Beauty."

A/N: Nope Mokuba isn't crazy he's just playing the part of cupid. But I had this be an illusion of Beauty and the Beast, maybe I can put another love song from the movie. What do you think should it be "Something There" or "Beauty and the Beast?" Of course I love both but can't remember the lyrics. You can decide by Reviewing!


	18. Eavsdropping Mokuba

We Made It

Chapter 18

Eavesdropping Mokuba

The next few months went by again and Seto had asked Serenity on many dates. "So you never did tell me how that remote situation turned out." Seto said giving a smirk. Serenity laughed. "Well after you left Tea gave up the remote, Joey was so shocked she had put it in the fridge his mouth dropped to the floor and then Yugi and the others snuck out before his temper blew and I went to my room and put on some ear plugs and when he did blow their was a few people yelling: Keep it down you hooligans."

Serenity mocked trowing her fist in the air. Seto chuckled as Mokuba snuck behind the couch. "So did you go back to work?" She asked after she stopped laughing. "Yeah the stuff I told you about months ago is done and now I'm planning on building another Kaiba land somewhere around America."

"That's awesome Seto how long will it take?" asked Serenity. "Um I haven't planned it yet but sometimes it's a few months." Seto said as he explained his other stuff he had planned for the future. Behind the couch Mokuba was listening to the couple talk for hours. "I can't wait till Seto purposes to her, to bad my plans got held back though.

A few moths ago Seto was gonna purpose to Serenity but something came up for both of them. Serenity was gonna go to meet a friend from her hometown and Seto had to get back to work for something important. But now with both stuff taken care of Seto was ready to purpose to her tomorrow.

"I can't wait for big bro to purpose I gotta invite the others over for this moment that's gonna be a dream come true!" Mokuba thought.

"I wish Seto would ask me already I have been waiting forever for him to ask me to marry him but knowing Seto he's a busy man." Serenity thought as they talked. "I'm so nervous about purposing to her but I can't get to settle my stomach I'm so tense all the time, it's a good thing I had Roland to go get the ring engraved it says "You are the peace that soothes my heart." and Mokuba was right that did sound beautiful I'm betting Mother will pop up tonight she will be over joyed." All of a sudden Seto's phone rang and Seto excused himself.

"Hello?" Seto said into the phone when he answered it. "Sir the ring is engraved were shall I put it?" asked Roland. "I'll send Mokuba over and he can bring the ring over here." Set said in the phone as he saw Serenity and Mokuba talking to each other on the couch. "Alright sir I'll be waiting." said Roland. Seto hung up then said "Mokuba I need you to go do an eran for me." Seto said as Mokuba walked to his brother.

"What is it Seto?" Mokuba asked as he put his shoes on. Seto whispered in his little brothers ear then Mokuba jumped up in excitement and headed out the door slamming it behind him. Seto sat on the couch again and Serenity asked "So what was that about?" Seto put his feet on the table saying "Mokuba was waiting for something special to come out?" It wasn't a lie it was something special to Mokuba and his brother was so excited that he couldn't sleep last night.

A/N:Sure not much happened but we are getting close to the end of the story so pleas read and review and I might make the wedding a long chapter but that will be in a different story, I bet your thinking ":What how dare you put the Wedding for a different story!" yes, yes I know how dare I but this way you have something to look forward to right?


	19. The Purposal

We Made It

Chapter 19

The Proposal

The next day Serenity was coming over for the surprise of her life. Seto had invited her over. "Come on Seto pick a trench coat already Serenity is gonna be here any minute!" Mokuba wined as he pulled his brother's arm. "You know what I think I won't wear one today." Seto said as he closed his closet door.

Mokuba sighed in relief then pulled Seto down the stairs. "What's your hurry Mokie?" asked Seto. "Oh nothing." Mokuba lied as he ran to one of the closets he had hid Yugi and others a few hours ago. "What will I do with that kid he plays cupid all the time that it might as well be his job!" Seto said as Roland passed him. "Don't worry sir master Mokuba is just looking out for your well-being." said Roland.

Meanwhile Mokuba entered a closet and shut the door behind him. "There you are, man you could have been more Pacific on which closet to hide in!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Relax Joey I'm sure Mokuba had forgot to tell us that." Yugi said as he stepped in front of Mokuba. "Well I hope that moneybags takes good care of Serenity." Joey grumbled under his breath crossing his arms. "He will take good care of her Joseph I'm sure of it." Mai confirmed putting an arm around his neck.

"When Serenity gets here you guys can come out of the closet, I'll explain things to Seto later." Mokuba said pointed to the outside. The others nodded meaning that they understood. "I gotta go help Seto about his speech to her." Mokuba said as he opened the door leaving. "Hey while you're at it bring me a cheese burger!" Joey exclaimed having his hands as a bull horn. "He's not gonna bring you one Joey." Tea said sternly. "I know." Joey said glumly.

Mokuba came back to his brother who was working on his speech really hard. "Serenity we've been through a lot and it seems you changed me over the years. But it's not me that you changed it was my heart." Seto practiced over and over. "That sounds beautiful big bro but where will you say "Will you marry me?" Mokuba said as he used his fingers as quotation marks.

Seto sighed "That's the next part." Seto said glumly. "Oh, well I bet she'll say yes." Mokuba said as he smiled.

"Are you hiding something Mokie cause I don't want any surprises today." Seto's arms crossed and his eyes became stern. "Uh, I can't believe after all we've been through together you don't trust me?" Mokuba asked mockingly putting his hand over his heart. Seto's blue eyes began to turn cold then Mokuba sighed as he gave up in defeat. "How did you know?" he asked. "Cause I know yo to well "Cupid." Seto said as he lightened up and began to mess up Mokuba's raven hair up.

"So what did you hide this time?" Seto asked as he bent down to his brother's level. "Please don't get angry Seto It's just a few years ago Serenity had told me that if she was gonna be purposed she wanted Joey and her friends there so I hid them in a closet so they could see her proposal." Mokuba explained.

"I guess this one can slip since it's her wish." Seto said in defeat. Mokuba opened the closet door when the they reached it and everyone tumbled out.

"Sesh next time warn us when you're gonna open the door." Joey said as he fell to the floor. "Sir Miss Wheeler is here." Roland said as he ran up to the group. "Thank you Roland." Mokuba said as he went to meet up with Serenity. "Kaiba if you marry Ren I want you to take good care of her or I will personally come give you a man to man talk." Joey said as he punched his fist together as well as Tristan.

"Don't you mean "Man to dog?" Seto asked as a smirk crept up his face. "Just remember what I say Kaiba." Joey wined.

Seto got a small box out of his pocket then started toward the living room having the group following behind. When Seto saw Serenity he began to get nervous. "Just do it." he thought in his mind as shook his head. Seto entered the room having Mokuba get her attention to him. Yugi and the others were in the door way as they watch the fairy tale unfold to they thought would be a happy ending.

Seto cleared his throat then said "Um Serenity could I ask you something?" Seto asked as he sat down by her. "Sure Seto." She answered with a smile on her face. Mokuba got off the couch then headed toward Roland and the others.

"Serenity we've been trough a lot and it seems you have changed me over the years. But it's not just me you've changed it's my heart you've changed." Seto said as he put his hand over his heart. Serenity smiled as tears came out of her eyes. to"Even though I thought I couldn't change to what I yous't be before I met you. You proved me wrong and I thought Mokuba was the only one I would ever be close to but it seems you are close to me in my heart.." Seto continued in his speech.

No one didn't realize it but it seems Seto and Mokuba's mother's ghostly form was there crying tears of joy while gearing this.

"So Serenity." Seto asked as he got on one knee and opened the small box behind his back."Will you marry me?" Serenity had tears come down her eyes "Yes!" She answered. "It's like a dream come true, I never thought I could break down that wall he sealed around his heart but today it seems I changed that for good." Serenity thought as everyone else cheered including Joey. Roland pulled out a tissue and wiped his eyes. As they all began talking excitedly of how beautiful that speech was Seto turned around and saw his ghostly mother crying with Joy. "I never thought that you could change so fast, its as if someone erased the the heart of the beast inside you." She thought as she watched Seto smile and twirl his fiance around. "Maybe now I can be at rest and not worry that my son would alone by himself.

She walked behind Seto gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek getting Seto's attention. Seto smiled as he watched his mother disappear. "Goodbye Mother." Seto whispered leaving the wind blowing his hair and leaving a happy ending to finish the story. But this wasn't a happy ending it was only the beginning.

A/N:Wow Two hours to type this lovely chapter. Anyway The last chapter shall be up tommorrow! Please review and tell me what you think.


	20. Here Comes Goodbye

We Made It

Chapter 20

Here Comes Goodbye

(I named this chapter by a song I am so close to by Rascal Flatts)

"Guys we gotta hurry to the TV it's important!" Mokuba yelled from te living to the kitchen. After Seto purposed to Serenity everyone was having a snack. "What is it Mokuba?" Tea asked as she finished her pie. "No time to explain come on!" Mokuba said excitedly.

Everyone followed Mokuba to the living. Joey tried to sneak another piece but Tea grabbed him by the ear dragging him with her. "Ah come on just one more?" Joey wined as he whispered "Wait for me angel." Joey said to the pie as he was being dragged out of the dinning room.

Everyone sat on the couch watching the news reporter give his report on the Presidents new issued law. "The President is struggling about the upcoming war Japan is being threatened with by Peru according to sorceress he is asking all young men in Japan to join in the war, Men shall meet at the airport this afternoon to flown to the base."

The subject was turned to something else so Mokuba turned the TV off. There was silence for a moment until Tristan broke the silence. "So should any of us go?" The girls were all upset about this but they didn't say a word as well as Mokuba. "What choice do we have." Seto commented as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know If I should go Grandpa might need me." Yugi also commented. "I guess we should I mean who wouldn't? Asked Tristan. "Coward." Seto said sternly. "He's right Japan shouldn't run and hide." Joey said as he motioned with his up inn the air. The girls and Mokuba didn't like where this was going and Roland trusted his boss decision. The boys made the final decision to go then they all rushed home to pack leaving the girls and Mokuba sitting there in shock.

"I can't believe they made that decision!" Tea screamed. "There boys Tea what can you do?" Mai said as she stood up. "She's right to worry Mai I'm worried as well I may never get the chance to marry Seto now that Purposed to me and of all the changes he made for me I should let him go risk his life?!" Serenity said as she hugged Mokuba who was crying in her arms.

"Alright I'm worried as well for Joey but it's normal for him to jump to things like risking his life." said Mai. "I'm worried most about Yugi it's not like him to go into a field of battle like this." Tea said worryingly.

"Your right but us women have no control over the guys we love it seems they made up heir mind about going." Serenity said glumly. "We should make them think a second t before getting on the plan to their deaths."

The girls and Mokuba raced to the airport to try to stop their loves of making the biggest mistake of their lives. Later when Yugi and the other boys reached the plane they stopped in their tracks seeing the girls they love stand in front of them. "Hold it right there!" said Mai. "You guys better think this through to what you're leaving behind." Serenity said next "Or our friendship will be gone forever said Tea.

All of the boys looked at each other. "Guys please get out of the way." Yugi pleaded looking away from Tea. "And let you leave with a chance we won't see you again?!" Tea yelled as tears came down her eyes. "We want to go?" Joey said as looked at Mai who was crying. "Letting you risk your lives in a duel is enough but war?! Mai screamed. "But that's what we must do." Seto said as he looked at Serenity and Mokuba who was crying as well. "You guys don't have to do this." Serenity said solemnly. "I can't lose you Seto you are the only family I have left." Mokuba said "With you gone I don't know what I do." Mokuba dropped to his looking at the floor.

"Mokie, Serenity I have to do this to protect you." Seto whispered. The boys dropped their luggage then walked up to the girls. "You guys know that we wouldn't leave you not when our lives is just beginning." Yugi said as he handed his Dark Magician to Tea. "Here Mai, I want You to keep Red Eyes." Joey said as he handed her the card. Seto pulled out the Blue-Eyes White dragon and handed it to Serenity. He then bent down to Mokuba and said "Mokie while I'm gone I want you to be the man of the house and protect Serenity and the other girls." Mokuba nodded sadly. "You guys can stay at the mansion until we get back." Seto said as he picked up his luggage as well as the other boys.

The girls nodded meaning that they understood. "Tea can you tell Grandpa where I'm headed and also tell him not to worry." Tea nodded then hugged Yugi tears still falling down her face. "Joey I want you to come back alive you hear me?! Mai said sternly. Joey saluted then said "Yes Ma'am!" Joey said as he was trying to cheer her up as well as Serenity. Serenity giggled as he looked at her silly brother.

"Serenity, I know that I'm leaving for a while but know this our wedding is not canceled, I will make it back alive, "I Promise." Seto said as he cupped her cheek. "I also wanted you to read the engraving." Serenity looked inside the ring then read "You are the peace that soothes my heart." Serenity cried again hugging Seto. "Just be back before I miss you and Joey both." she said sadly.

The boys picked up their luggage then headed for their plan having the girls and Mokuba waving goodbye. "Guys I promise this isn't goodbye but we will see each other again." Yugi had said before the they left. "When we get back "we'll be twirling our girls around and be saying "We made It."said Joey.

The boys boarded the plane having the promises they made weighing on their shoulders.

A/N:That's the end of this story but don't worry. (Hey that rhymed) Anyway new story story starts tomorrow the guys will be heading to the battlefield for sure. the title to the next story will be called "My Angel in the Battlefield." what do you think. Please Review.


End file.
